Goblin Shark (Depth)
|-|Normal= |-|Diseased= |-|Abyssilith= |-|Quill= |-|Phantasm= |-|Albino= Summary The Goblin Shark, also called The Goblin, is one of the playable sharks in the game, Depth. While it isn't the strongest, it seems to be the most unique. Its physiology is so frightening to divers that it can create an illusionary duplicate of itself to disrupt their order. It also isn't the weakest shark either, allowing it to dish out damage and survive attacks that would usually be incredibly fatal to weaker sharks. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Goblin, Goblin Shark, Mitsukurina owstoni Origin: Depth Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Fear inspiring shark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Large Size (Type 0), Fear Manipulation (Which allows the Goblin to use Illusion Creation and Pseudo-Duplication), Resistance to toxins, status effects, tranquilizers, and being tagged (via Placoid Scales), Enhanced Senses (Comparable to real life Goblin Sharks, far higher with varying evolutions), Natural Camouflage, Pain Resistance (Normally, higher with evolutions), Rage Power (Via various evolutions), Regeneration (To an unknown extent, likely Mid-Low; higher with evolutions), Status Effect Inducement via Serrated Teeth, Body Control (Can increase its temperature and extend its jaw), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), possibly Resistance to Magma, Heat, and Hellfire (Abyssilith only) Attack Potency: Wall level (Like the Great White, it can break walls that even the weakest sharks can do. It can kill divers easily. Quill destroyed a deep-sea exploration bot. Comparable to other playable sharks) Speed: At least Peak Human (While considered somewhat slow when normally swimming, it can easily swim much faster than skilled divers), likely Superhuman (Comparable to other sharks like the Mako and an attacking Great White, which can move this fast). Higher with evolutions Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can easily lift divers and seals) Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level normally (Can survive smashing through walls, as well as being repeatedly stabbed and being shot with various types of guns), higher with evolutions Stamina: High Range: At least standard melee range physically, much higher with senses and Terrify. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High animalistic (The Goblin can form strategies and communicate with other sharks about said strategies. It also know how to manipulate the fear of divers) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Terrify: * When activated, the Goblin sends out an illusionary duplicate of itself. This duplicate can survive damage, but can not inflict it. This is a disruption/fear tactic. This ability steams from The Goblin's fear inducement. Evolutions: * Bloody Feat: Regenerates by feasting. * Bloody Fury: After killing a victim, the Goblin will become enraged, and will regenerate it's stamina and resistances in a short period of time. * Minesweeper: Can sense the locations of mines and buoys with a powerful sense of smell and electromagnetic senses. * Hemogenesis: Can heal quickly when withdrawing from a fight, due to its ability to form new blood cells quickly. * Powerful Tail: Can still swim at full speed when holding on to a victim. * Adrenaline Glands: Taking damage increases its resistance and stamina. * Headstrong: Nose is hardened allowing it to do more damage to the environment and STEVEs. * Hangry: The Goblin awakens so hungry it is enraged. Rage gives it unlimited stamina for a time and higher resistance. * Hydroacoustics: Uses sonar to detect nearby survivors. * Analgesia: The shark easily recovers and shakes of pain/damage, but loses resistance/stamina. * Murderous Instinct: Can activate evolutions that require survivors by eating seals. * Placoid Scales: Resists the ammunition special effects. * Agile Fin: Increases speed and mobility. * Sharp Fins: Harms divers just by swimming near to them, destroys nets easier. * Electroreception: The Goblin can identify the weapon opponent is wielding with improved senses. * Serrated Teeth: Leave bleeding wounds that will slowly kill an opponent without medical treatment. * Blind Point: Allows the Goblin to dodge and outmaneuver diver's attacks. * Fast Fin: Can increase its body temperature to preserve energy then release it in a burst of speed. * Revitalized Madness: After eating a diver/opponent, the Goblin will be fully healed and rejuvenated, allowing it to use its abilities immediately. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sharks Category:Depth Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fish Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Horror Characters